La première fois
by CrazyShadowmoon
Summary: Attention Spoils! Fanfic portant sur la lune de miel d'Edward et Bella sur l'île d'Esmé dans le livre Révélation. Que s'est-il passé après qu'elle l'eut rejoint dans l'océan? Venez le découvrir à travers mes yeux. Soft lemon. Romance!


_Attention: je ne possède pas les personnages ni l'univers. Ceux-ci appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Le début de la fic est tirée directement du livre. La fin est aussi tirée du livre mais j'ai pris soin de la condenser et de la remanier un peu. Ceci est ce que j'ai imaginé pour leur première fois. J'espère que vous apprécierez! Comments please!_

_

* * *

_

« J'ai promis d'essayer » chuchota-t-il, soudain tendu. « Si...si je fais quelque chose de mal, si je te blesse, tu dois aussitôt m'avertir »

« N'aie pas peur. » murmurais-je. « Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi, me pressant contre lui, été et hiver. J'eus l'impression que chacun des nerfs de mon corps était un fil électrique.

« À jamais. » renchérit-il.

Alors, il nous entraîna en douceur vers les profondeurs. La chaleur de l'eau aidait à apaiser mes frissons, ainsi blottie contre son corps froid. Malgré que mes tremblements étaient dus à bien d'autre chose que le froid... Edward m'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, son souffle frais m'embrasant. Hésitant, il glissa le bout de sa langue de ma clavicule à mon oreille et j'échappai un gémissement. Je devins aussitôt écarlate et décidai de lui faire goûter à sa propre médecine. Je suivis le pourtour de sa mâchoire avec ma langue, émerveillée par le goût de sa peau. Il resserra son étreinte et je me redressai pour l'embrasser. Nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné et fougueux. Il avait baissé ses gardes, mais il était hors de question que je puisse caresser sa langue de la mienne...un petit soubresaut et j'aurais pu me couper sur ses dents acérées, ce qui était à éviter étant donné que je ne voulais pas passer ma lune de miel à souffrir le martyre en me transformant!

Sans crier gare, il plongea sous l'eau, m'emportant avec lui. Nous continuions de nous embrasser en état de quasi-apesanteur. Un rayon de lune balayait les vagues, faisant légèrement scintiller sa peau. Je ressentis soudain le besoin de respirer (ah la faiblesse humaine!) alors Edward insuffla de l'air frais dans mes poumons, m'enivrant de ce fait de sa douce haleine.

Nous émergeâmes de l'eau essoufflés (enfin moi, pas lui) et il me prit dans ses bras. Tout en plongeant son regard d'or dans le mien, il se dirigea à pas lents vers la plage. Il arborait un sourire radieux, mais je pouvais voir la nervosité dans ses yeux. De mon côté, j'étais fébrile à l'idée de ce qui nous attendait, mais j'étais morte de peur. Je n'avais jamais rien fait de tel, jamais rien d'aussi intime. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir vivre cette expérience avec lui, et que ce soit sa première fois aussi. Le lien qui nous unit en sera encore plus fort. N'empêche que je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, encore moins dans les bras d'un vampire.

Nous arrivâmes sur le sable blond et il me déposa doucement sur une couverture qu'il avait préalablement installée sur la plage. Je rougis violemment, me souvenant soudain de notre tenue d'Adam et Ève. Il s'assit à côté de moi, me regardant d'un air admiratif.

« Q...quoi? Que se passe-t-il?... »

« Rien. Je ne faisais que t'admirer. Tu es si belle! Surtout sous la lune. »

Les joues roses, je me décidai enfin à le regarder vraiment. Il était époustouflant! La blancheur de sa peau s'étirant à l'infini sur son corps de marbre, son torse musclé et lisse, la ligne parfaite de son corps... Je l'ai toujours trouvé merveilleusement beau, mais maintenant, nu, les mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour le décrire.

Je me rendis compte que j'affichais un air béat et je me ressaisis. Il s'approcha de moi et entreprit d'explorer mon corps du bout des doigts. Il effleurait doucement ma peau, parcourant chaque courbe et chaque creux tout en observant mes réactions. J'étais littéralement électrisée. Je posai une main sur son ventre ferme et traçai la ligne de ses abdominaux. Il frissonna et laissa échapper un petit grognement. Soudain, je me retrouvai sur le dos avec son corps au-dessus du mien, ses lèvres caressant les miennes. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux couleur de cuivre et approfondit notre baiser. Mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccadé, sentant la pression douce de son corps sur ma peau. Je caressai son dos et descendis au creux de ses reins, hésitant un peu à m'aventurer plus loin dans l'exploration de son corps glacé. La curiosité l'emportant sur la gêne, je descendis mes mains et pu pleinement profiter de ses fesses rondes. Il sursauta légèrement, rompant momentanément notre baiser. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me fit son sourire en coin auquel je ne pouvais résister. Il se releva un peu et entreprit de découvrir mes formes avec ses lèvres. Il débuta par mon cou puis, longeant ma clavicule, il effleura mon sein de son souffle rafraichissant. Je frissonnai violemment découvrant cette sensation nouvelle. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur ma poitrine et goûta chacune de mes côtes, mon ventre et mes hanches. Soudain, je gémis. Il venait de poser sa langue sur mon mamelon durci et en faisait lentement le contour.

« A... arrête...s...s'il te plaît... »

Il se redressa, anxieux.

« Je t'ai fait mal? »

« Non! C'est juste que... c'est trop... Je ne résisterai pas longtemps et... j'ai du sable qui s'immisce dans des endroits peu confortables... »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ma bouche et me reprit dans ses bras (si ça continue, je ne saurai plus comment marcher!). Une seconde plus tard, j'étais étendu sur le lit et Edward reprenait ses explorations, plus sauvagement cette fois. Je le repoussai, ou plutôt exerçai une pression sur son torse et il se recula, une interrogation éclaircissant ses iris. Je lui souris.

« Mon tour. »

Il se glissa à mes côtés et je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus. Je posai mes lèvres avidement sur son torse, son ventre, ses cuisses, savourant sa peau mielleuse. Je le sentis frémir sous mes caresses et cela attisa davantage mon désir. Le sien aussi probablement.

« Tu es tellement beau... Je t'aime énormément, plus que tu pourrais l'imaginer. Je... »

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec passion. Il se glissa sur moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu es sure que tu veux le faire? On peut en rester là si tu veux... »

« Non... ne me fait pas ça! »

« J'espérais que tu me dirais ça. » Il me sourit. « Mais n'oublie pas, si je te fais mal... »

« Ça n'arrivera pas Edward. Je te fais confiance. »

« N'empêche... »

« Chut... Montre-moi combien tu m'aimes... »

À ces mots, il se positionna lentement entre mes jambes et se glissa doucement en moi, sans détourner ses yeux des miens. Je sursautai légèrement. Ses prunelles devinrent anxieuses.

« Ça va? »

« O...oui. C'est juste... froid... »

Il rit et soupira de soulagement. Nous restâmes sans bouger quelques minutes. Edward avait les yeux fermés et calmait sa respiration. Il semblait lutter à l'intérieur de son esprit. Je n'en ressentais aucune peur. En fait, je me sentais merveilleusement bien. Heureuse. Sereine.

Point de vue d'Edward

Oh mon dieu! Je n'aurais pas pensé que ce serait aussi dur! Je devais me calmer avant de continuer. J'étais complètement enivré par son odeur, la chaleur de sa peau. Je me battais contre mon instinct. Ne pas lui faire de mal. Je m'en voudrais à vie. Je repris tranquillement le dessus sur mes émotions et ouvris les yeux. Bella était tellement belle! Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, un sourire perpétuel dessiné sur ses lèvres rouges.

Je me décidai enfin à bouger, très lentement par compte, inspirant et expirant au rythme de mes mouvements. Je n'avais pas besoin de respirer, mais ça me calmait. Bella émit un doux râle, expression de son plaisir. S'en était trop. Je détournai brusquement la tête et plongeai mes dents dans la chose la plus proche... un oreiller. Pouah! Je le mordis de toutes mes forces à en avoir mal aux mâchoires alors que le plaisir me submergeait. Je bougeai de plus en plus vite, suivant la respiration saccadée de ma douce épouse. Elle se mit soudain à gémir et je mordis le deuxième oreiller, le premier étant déjà réduit en charpie. Des bruits de tissus déchirés accompagnaient les sons exprimant notre plaisir mutuel. Je la serrai plus fort contre moi, inconscient de ma force. J'avais la tête qui tournait, et je sentais son cœur qui battait la chamade contre ma poitrine. Ses doigts agrippaient mon dos, mon cou, mes cheveux, tout son être secoué de tremblements. Le plaisir quitta mon corps aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et je fis attention de ne pas m'effondrer sur Bella. Je roulai sur le côté (crachant quelques plumes de ce fait) et la pris dans mes bras, la serrant tendrement. Elle me sourit.

« C'était merveilleux Edward... Je t'aime tant! »

« Je t'aime aussi ma belle... »

Elle s'endormit paisiblement contre mon torse et je me surpris à rêvasser de ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais comblé. J'avais réussi. Je ne l'avais pas mordue. C'était possible! À peine cette pensée traversa mon esprit que je remarquai des ombres qui commençaient à apparaître sur sa peau claire. J'écarquillai les yeux quand je compris ce que c'était. Des hématomes! Je l'avais blessée! Et elle ne me l'avait pas dit! J'étais horrifié. Je songeai à cela le reste de la nuit, attendant qu'elle se réveille, caressant sa peau chaude. Elle murmurait mon nom dans son sommeil. Comment pouvait-elle sourire après ce que je lui avais fait! Elle remua doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle riait.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? »

« On n'échappe pas longtemps à sa condition humaine », son estomac gronda. « Edward, que ce passe-t-il? »

« Parce que tu as besoin de poser la question? »

Des rides d'inquiétudes apparurent sur son front. Je les lissai du bout des doigts.

« À quoi songes-tu? »

« Tu es bouleversé. Je ne comprends pas. Ai-je... »

« As-tu mal, Bella? Et épargne-moi les mensonges, je t'en prie. »

Elle me regarda, incrédule. D'une petite voix aiguë, elle me lança :

« Mal? Pourquoi sautes-tu à la conclusion que j'ai mal quelque part? Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que maintenant. »

« Arrête! »

« Mais arrêter quoi? »

« De te comporter comme si je n'étais pas le monstre qui a accepté de t'infliger cela. »

Je lui pointai son bras. La surprise des plumes passée, elle vit ce que je voulais dire. Elle tenta de m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas mal, je ne la crus pas sur le coup.

Plus tard je compris qu'elle était sérieuse. Beaucoup plus tard. Nous retentâmes l'expérience une deuxième fois et ce fut encore meilleur. Et j'arrivai à me contrôler, non sans détruire la tête de lit au passage. Mais je compris alors que c'était possible, que je pouvais vraiment l'aimer, de toutes les façons. Nous étions vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre...


End file.
